


番外（《Daddy Issue》）

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 康纳以为海尔森回吻了他就是回应了，但似乎一切没这么简单。





	1. Chapter 1

Part1  
在向海尔森告白并且得到意料之外的回应后，已经过了一星期。这个周末也是康纳例行的回家取换洗衣物的日子，在踏上地铁的路上，他紧张的沉浸在自己的思绪里，几乎坐过站。  
走回家的短暂途中，他抱着怀里的书包假装看起来没那么忐忑。  
他以为自那以后，他和海尔森之间会有许多不同，但唯一的不同仅仅是他离家去学校的那天清晨，男人突然在凌晨推开他的房间和他道别，只因为立刻要乘飞机去另一个大陆参加紧急会议，他不停在叮嘱些什么，康纳则半睡半醒根本没听清楚，他飞快的说完后走了，几秒后，他急匆匆的返回，温暖的手指抚摸上康纳的额头，然后他忽然低头给了男孩一个吻，轻飘飘的落在唇上。康纳直到去了学校也不敢肯定那是不是他在做梦。  
除此之外，他们一切照旧。男人偶尔会发信息给他，无非是一些日常的关怀，所有一切理论上跟情人有关的亲昵，都没有出现。康纳盯着手机里的名字，总是会陷入深深的自我厌恶中。  
这究竟是成年人的玩笑，还是只是为了安抚他的自尊而做出的妥协？无论哪一样，康纳都害怕知道。  
鼻尖忽然感受到一点湿意，随后是脸颊，他抬头透过灯光的暖黄中，看到一片片雪花。  
今天正好是平安夜。  
对海尔森而言，又会有什么不同吗？  
“康纳？”一个稍微有些熟悉的声音传来，康纳迟疑了一秒，忽然想起了声音的主人。是他父亲的创业伙伴，寇马克先生。而康纳看着眼前的房子，才意识到他已经走到了家门。  
“会有一场大雪，对吧？”谢伊有些开心的冲他笑，“海尔森没说你今天会回来。”  
那是因为我没有告诉他。康纳跟着他一起走过庭院的小道，穿过一片光秃秃的葡萄架，门被推开，一群活力满满的年轻人在客厅里紧张的各自敲击着手中的笔记本电脑，他们中间，海尔森不经意抬头，一脸意外的看着和谢伊一同走进来的康纳。  
“康纳。”他穿过人群，环过男孩的肩，将他带向了厨房。“怎么回来也不先告诉我？”他在看到胡乱摆放在案台上的披萨包装盒和啤酒瓶后，有些无奈的揉了揉额头。  
“很抱歉。”康纳本来想说些什么，但话到嘴边却变成了这样，他看着男人的黑眼圈，明白他们的工作偶尔会忙碌到一种可怕的程度。“我只是回来拿些衣服和日常用品，明天就会走了。”  
海尔森从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，闻言眉头皱了，“这是你的家，你想待多久就待多久，我会警告那群家伙们别太闹腾，你也不用那么急着回去。”  
康纳的手指捏着冰凉的桌角，一时什么也没说。  
“怎么了，儿子？”  
康纳抬眼看了他，手指依旧不自主的捏紧，客厅里忽然传来一阵呼声，然后是一个女人的声音，“BOSS，赶紧来看看！”  
海尔森的注意力很快被吸引了，他还未动，康纳出乎意料的拉住了他的衣角。  
“……”  
“什么？”海尔森没有听清楚。  
康纳抬起头，深黑的双眼闪过一丝复杂的情绪。  
“你为什么不再吻我了？”  
“肯威先生！”  
两个人的声音混在一起，康纳甚至不知道海尔森听清了没。  
但应该是没有，男人握住了他手，然后匆匆和他擦肩而过，不一会儿客厅里再次响起起哄和雀跃的欢腾声。  
康纳努力控制自己瞪着双眼盯着天花板的花纹，并且坚决否认此时在他眼睛里渐渐的聚集的是所有人会以为的那个东西。一会后，就在康纳平息胸中沸腾的酸意，打算翻出窗子离开这地方（或许永远离开好了），海尔森去而复返，并且用他几乎没办法反抗的力度一把抓过他的手臂将他拖拽到了楼上。然后是亲吻，跟之前仅有的两次截然不同的，热辣，滚烫，让彼此嘴唇普一触碰就如电闪雷鸣般融化在一起的吻。海尔森拥住他的力度让他的肋骨发疼，胸口几乎快炸裂，但康纳无法拒绝，更无法回应，因为海尔森根本没给他机会，也不允许他有机会去思索，只能呜咽着被动的接受他给予的一切。  
等漫长的温情过去，时光几乎停滞，康纳埋头在他的怀里，抽着鼻子，脸红的不敢见人。  
在只能听见彼此呼吸声的黑暗里，康纳似乎有了更多的勇气，他埋怨男人不肯吻他，不肯主动联系，一切照旧的让他呼吸困难，无法面对，他倾诉他的害怕，他的无助。他拽紧海尔森的衣服，一遍遍的要求他吻他。海尔森一一做了。  
海尔森终于叹口气，“康纳，你还太小了。”  
“我已经成年了。”男孩不服输的说。  
“你只是拿到了驾照，但你甚至还无法在酒吧里喝酒。”  
康纳想起他的那张假身份证，决定不反驳他。  
“可是——”  
“不要着急。”海尔森一眼看透了他，抬起他的下巴看着康纳失落的小表情，微微笑了，“我们有的是时间。”  
那天结束的很快，海尔森一直陪在他身边，直到把他送进温暖的被子里。  
“但我很高兴你的坦诚。”末了，他这样说道。


	2. part 2

康纳从冬日的凉气中苏醒，一如既往光着脚走到楼下，发现楼下一夜之间就恢复了往日的干净整洁，厨房里传来阵阵香气。  
“说了多少次了，穿上鞋子。”海尔森拿着报纸，不悦的盯着他的光脚。  
“你在做饭？”康纳惊讶极了。  
这表情实在有些伤人，但海尔森想必习惯了。  
“不，是史密斯太太。别光站着，过来。”他拍拍身边的沙发。  
康纳磨磨蹭蹭的坐了过去，海尔森忽然握住了他的脚腕，让康纳吓了一跳。  
“这么冰。”他抱怨的瞪了男孩一眼，干脆拉过他的双脚放在膝盖上，温热的大手盖在了微凉的脚背上。  
“父亲……”康纳难耐的动了动，得到对方凉凉的一瞥。还有别人在场的时候，康纳总是特别容易害羞。  
“肯威先生，”厨艺极佳的太太从厨房走来，脱掉了围裙，“午饭已经做好了，请原谅，我今天要提前离开。”她慈爱的看了眼急于把脚收回却被男人顽固按住的男孩窘迫的样子，想到什么般笑意加深，“今天我的孩子们都要回来。”  
“非常感谢，后面一周，我已经放您的假了。”男人警告的暗自挠了挠男孩柔软的脚底，康纳捏着沙发垫，涨红着脸和史密斯太太道了别。  
等房门被轻轻带上后，康纳终于忍不住发出因憋气太久而断断续续的笑声，扭动着脚竭力试图从父亲的魔爪中逃离。  
“有这么痒？”海尔森好奇的用指腹揉捏着他的脚底心，得到男孩瞬间湿软的眼角和竭力压抑的大笑，他对自己的反应也有些不快，气喘吁吁的反驳：“你……你还不是会……一样！”  
“我可没这么夸张。”  
发现无论如何也抽不回腿，康纳决定示弱。  
“求您了，父亲……放开……”康纳咬着唇，眼睫毛看起来湿淋淋的。  
海尔森松开手，在康纳松口气的时候，握住他的小腿将他整个人往后一拽，康纳如他所愿的平躺在柔软的沙发上，躺在在他能俯视的全部阴影下。  
康纳意识到什么，胸口还未平息的心跳伴随着海尔森的靠近忽然剧烈起来。他难为情的闭上眼睛，意识到他整个人都被男人笼罩，而这正是他迫切渴望的一个梦。  
海尔森在彼此呼吸相抵的时候停住，灰蓝色的眼睛注视着眼前的人，仿佛在等待一个时机。但康纳明白，他只是在要求，直白的，残忍的，要求着康纳。要他明白无误的渴求，渴望，他才肯给他。  
男孩环上他的肩，正如所有初学者一样冒进的缩短彼此的距离，如同溺水的弱者在拼命渴求一口救命的氧气。  
同昨晚不同，海尔森谨慎的和他接吻，舌头搅进他嘴里就像在寻找什么密匙，或者某种契机。他按住康纳的双手，将自己的重量缓慢传递给他，直到康纳放松了身体，舌尖的纠缠才逐渐变得缠绵激烈，啧啧的水声轻易盖过男孩头脑的理智之声。  
康纳在他身下很快瘫软成一团海绵或者任何柔软的东西，双眼充满希冀的看着对方。  
“父亲……”他渴望继续，想要抽出被压制的手去抚摸他，他的头发，他宽厚的肩。但海尔森只是充满暗示意味的抚摸他的下巴，迟迟没有下一步的打算。  
“叮！”  
清脆的提醒音回荡在宽敞的屋内。  
“是我们的午餐。”  
出乎他意料之外的，海尔森面带愉悦的直起身，给了他脸颊一个吻，快步朝厨房走去。留下康纳顶着未散去红晕的脸呆立了片刻后，飞快跑进了浴室。  
解决了午饭问题，海尔森带着他去了商场。作为某种孩子气的报复，康纳故意挑了很多他喜欢的而海尔森绝对会皱眉头的垃圾食品。作为成年人的报复，海尔森在他喜欢的店里给康纳买了好几套“过于高级”的成衣。  
“既然你想让我把你当作成年人，就从穿衣服开始。”他这样回绝了康纳。  
等他们回到家时，雪下的更大了。小区路边的装饰灯上能看到可爱的糖果和铃铛，康纳有些好奇的多看了几眼。  
“想要颗圣诞树吗？”  
康纳对此并无兴趣，“实际上，在回来之前我已经帮社团装饰了好几颗圣诞树了。”   
“那太好了，我实在有些怀念家里舒服的沙发了。”  
他仿佛并没有暗示什么，却让康纳想起了中午发生的事，微红着脸，假装专注的盯着窗外的灯光。  
两人抱着大包小包的东西走出车库，在进门前，康纳一直磨磨蹭蹭的不肯进屋。  
海尔森自发承担了所有的搬运工作，在意识到男孩依旧在门廊间徘徊后，好奇的走了过去。  
“怎么了，康纳？”  
康纳的脸埋在红绿格子的柔软围巾里，低着头却不说话。海尔森靠近了点，忽然一抹绿色吸引了他的注意力。  
他们头顶上凭空出现了一株槲寄生。  
“所以你之前在商场消失了一会儿——”海尔森替他关上身后的门，阻隔了门外的风雪。屋内没有开灯，但窗外的路灯和路边闪烁的荧光灯能让康纳看清他的神情。而康纳的表情，他甚至不用去猜测。  
你为什么不再吻我了？  
“还想让我继续吗？”他说，手微微的扶在康纳的腰间，一个绅士又暧昧的距离。  
当然。  
求你了。  
“你得亲口说出来。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 康纳人生第一个BJ。以及下一次的预告，康纳试图自己“扩展”一下视野。

海尔森没有如他所用的进入下一步，当然，他所理解的下一步自然就是——最后一步。  
不，他没有。海尔森脱掉他的全部，让他如新生儿一样躺在他身下，毛衣，T恤，牛仔裤，和他身上那件康纳边呻吟着边拽掉扣子的衬衣一起，被通通扔到地上。他仅仅用上唇和手便轻而易举的享受了男孩的第一次亲密。当他扣住那矫健的腰，用舌头将他送上高潮后，那灵活湿热的软物未曾停歇的，在康纳失神的时候沿着会阴滑至隐秘的入口，那里，正伴随着主人沉浸在高潮的余韵中而不停收缩。  
啊，康纳终于察觉了，发出欢欣又窘迫的声音。他无力的试图抬起腰，但很快发现连手指都在因为之前的高潮而发颤。唯一能动的双腿仍架在男人肩上，难耐的相互磨蹭。  
海尔森继续逗弄了会儿，停留在在男孩大腿的手意识到那燃起的高温和紧绷，忽然抬起头，示意到此为止。康纳动了动腰，有些迟疑的询问：“父亲？”他想说请继续，别停下来，求你了。  
那表情想必很惹人心动，明显打算退开的海尔森认真的看着他，忽的再次抬起他的双腿，连带着臀部悬空，紧接着是皮带扣松开的清脆响动，然后是拉链拉开的声音。康纳咬着唇，睁大眼睛满含期待，而海尔森这次没有让他等待太久，陌生却滚烫的硬物抵在被舔湿的入口，康纳呼吸一滞，嘴唇动了动似乎想说什么。海尔森突然挺腰前进，康纳在被顶开的刺激中惊呼出声。那实在很怪，更有点痛。他上方的男人缓缓的动了动腰，沉甸甸的肉棒压迫感十足的在敏感的嫩肉附近顶撞，康纳紧张的大腿僵硬，几乎想落荒而逃。  
出乎他意料的，海尔森在下一秒松开禁锢，抬起他的下巴和他对视。  
“瞧瞧你的样子，你该感谢我还剩下部分理智，否则——“他顿了顿，叹口气，“我说你还太小并不是什么敷衍，如果你还没有准备好一整天都无法下床走路，或是腰酸的只能半躺着并且无法愉快吃你最爱的垃圾食物，就别在继续撩拨成年人，懂吗？！”  
康纳被他严厉的模样惊呆了，大腿根还紧贴着海尔森硬挺的凶器，这都让他清醒了不少。在也许或者还没有完全消化掉这些话前，海尔森往后一靠，斜倚在一堆柔软的沙发垫上，冲他勾了勾手指。  
“过来孩子，让我看看你学会了多少。”康纳的视线不由自主的停在海尔森裸露的下半身，深红色的阴茎充血肿胀，硬邦邦的贴在他的小腹，康纳呼吸急促着靠近，他幻想过，当然幻想过海尔森的阴茎是什么样的，从他照着镜子观察自己时就会去想象，但没有一次比此时此刻的触手可碰更让他心悸。他觉得自己那一瞬间腿软了，像个没见过世面的傻小子一样几乎跌坐到海尔森怀里，男人闷笑着，摸着他头朝下压，和那个巨物亲密的打了照面。  
康纳知道这意味这什么，他看了海尔森一眼，对方回以他鼓励的眼神。康纳首先用舌头试探的舔了下浑圆的柱头，它分泌了不少透明液体，尝起来咸咸的，不过康纳并不讨厌，很快，他的好奇被激发，开始口舌并用在这根过分巨大的肉棒上到处留下口水印。  
海尔森动了动，按在他头顶的手移到了脖领。“你得把它含进你的嘴里，就像我做的那样。”康纳一脸为难加怀疑的盯着它巨大的体量，但内心明显蠢蠢欲动。  
男人轻易看破了他的小心思，点点头。  
“没错，我很想看到你把它全部吃下去，但第一次就只从这里进去，你能做到吗？”  
康纳因这个毫不掩饰猥亵的说法而刺激的面红耳刺。他看过男人之间的片子，也自然看过他们把一根根巨大的玩意儿放进嘴里，脸上还一副享受的样子。康纳从来不认为吸男人的阴茎会觉得兴奋难耐。但他或许错了。又或许，他真的就是个婊子。  
此时一寸寸挤压进他狭窄喉咙的性器更证实了这一点，他一点儿都不介意被粗大的男性生殖器给撑开、占满。他放松着口腔和喉咙，呼吸一次比一次深长缓慢，窒息感盘旋在他的头顶，只要下一次他忘记呼吸，就会被嘴里这粗大的东西给捅死。他不由得想起海尔森之前说的，因为被他操干一夜而无法起床的场景，仅仅是去想象海尔森用来创造他的性器会同现在一样深埋在他体内抽插，然后射精，他原本疲软的阴茎就一阵抽搐的半硬起来。  
眼泪不知道何时流了满脸，部分顺着眼角被男人的手指擦过。  
“你做的很好。”他听来和康纳一样糟糕，断断续续，呼吸困难。“就这样，放松，然后呼吸，对，就像这样，慢慢来，再一次。”  
康纳的双眼失去了聚焦，眼前一片漆黑。唯一能感知的是男人隐忍的声音和嘴里更加坚硬的肉柱。是了，他的喉咙被刺穿，深深的烙上了海尔森的印记，没当他缓慢抽出，一阵空虚便向他袭来，他唯有呜咽着收紧喉头，试图去挽留这让他迷恋的时刻。  
他似乎听到海尔森沉重的一声闷哼。原本缓慢抽出的阴茎猛地快速撞了回来，没给他任何反应时间的直插到底，下一秒全是迅猛如雷霆般的抽插，不得章法，凶狠而有力，每次都整根抽出，好几次插入时甚至弹到康纳的脸颊，如此反复多次，康纳在这样强烈的进攻下紧闭着眼，努力放松自己，一只手紧紧拽住身下的沙发，另一只手抚弄着酸痛的阴茎。在海尔森猛的扣住他的头，将自己深深埋进男孩湿滑的喉咙深处重重射出来时，康纳觉得自己变成了男人仅供享受射精的肉洞，显然这个想象击中了他。康纳哭泣着射了出来，在疲软的肉棒抽离开后，他伏在沙发上猛地咳嗽起来。  
之后，康纳的记忆有些不太清楚，或许是有一段窒息体验的缘故。只隐约记得浴室的水声，拂过脸颊的清凉的毛巾，脖颈后温柔的手。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳自行开展的学习活动令海尔森十分不爽

Part 4

 

“嘿，康纳，打的很棒！”雅各布从后面追上来，撞了下他的肩，抱着毛巾一溜烟钻进了一个空着的浴室。  
康纳捋了把湿淋淋的头发，选择了他平常最喜欢用的单人浴室，打开喷头，滚烫的水倾泻而下，淋在男孩光滑结实的背上，不一会儿就红彤彤一片。这是最能消除肌肉酸痛的办法，年轻的身体经得起这样的折腾。他靠在略显清凉的墙上，舒服的叹口气。  
初夏的风已开始吹拂过整座校园，距离短暂的假期已经过去快半个学期 ，这意味着康纳和海尔森已经足足三个月没见面了。他去了总公司在欧洲的分部，忙着解决一些康纳听不太明白的经济纠纷问题。在男人不主动打电话联系的时候，康纳忙着做一个优等生和春季篮球赛的中锋，只有在独自一个人的时候，他才会去大胆回想他们之间的故事。  
在经历过那次堪称刻骨铭心的口交后，海尔森对他再没以往那么小心翼翼，搞不好这就是康纳心底所希望的：像对待情人一样对待他。海尔森愿意吻他，应该说非常愿意，但他过分执着于康纳比同龄人更为丰满结实的胸口这一点令男孩有些在意，但在男人每每热衷于把乳头吸吮的如同樱桃般肿大的同时，不忘用上成年人刁钻毒辣的手段抚弄男孩的阴茎，这说明对方并没将他当成女性？（似乎有道理。）  
多数时候是康纳主动的，他没办法控制自己不像一只发情的小狗向海尔森宣誓所有权。有那么一次，或者两次——在他们颇显淫乱的独处时光里——海尔森的主动总是有些特别的。康纳上一秒还在投入的玩着赛车游戏，海尔森不知道什么时候走进房间，扔掉了他的手柄，让他像孩子一样被抱坐在怀里，裤子被拉下一半，和主人一样红彤彤冒着热气的肉棒被男人粗暴的撸动，耳垂被咬住，探入T恤的手缓慢又情色的捏住他敏感的胸肉。他颤抖着张开双腿坐在父亲肿大坚硬的胯部，想动又不敢动。直到海尔森玩弄够了他的青涩，扣住他的下巴激烈的吻住他，一根手指试探着却又坚定的缓慢进入他体内。  
一阵酸胀自小腹传来，康纳从水帘中睁开眼睛，呻吟一声，整张脸贴上墙上的瓷砖，借以给温度飙升的脸降降温。  
返回学校后，康纳每每想起这件事，都会非常动情。虽然那次直到结束，海尔森也只是用手指进入了他，但康纳依旧觉得十分遗憾。那感觉很奇妙，他能回想起海尔森渴望的神情。但那只会让他脸上更烫。  
康纳回头看了眼放在柜子上的背包。  
他关小了水，在淅淅沥沥的水声中，他微颤着从包里拿出一个小盒子，里面是塑料瓶装的液体，打开盖子，桃子味扑面而来。不算讨厌的味道。康纳心想。在环顾了四周后，他在屋内唯一的一把长凳上铺上一层毛巾，跟着趴了上去。  
桃子味的润滑剂放在触手可及的地板上，康纳用食指沾上少许，微微翘起臀，深吸口气的轻轻放在股缝。这比他想象中的要难很多。他边回忆着一些成人片的动作，一边尝试着进入了一个指节。在这之后，似乎变得顺利多了。在一根手指反复进入抽出并未有任何不适后，他再挤了些润滑液，这次他打算把中指也塞进去。  
这下难多了。康纳甚至在他莽撞的动作里感到一丝疼痛。他停下来，皱着眉，思考着是不是方法不对，但总归来讲进入自己的感觉真是太怪异。康纳需要点别的东西。  
比如海尔森的吻。只要康纳被他亲到，就会轻而易举忘记正在做的任何事。还有他的手指，灵活的讨厌的，哪一种都行，康纳想要他，想到发疯。  
他幻想着海尔森的手正抚摸他的腰肢，大腿根，然后是翘的高高的屁股。海尔森一定会故意捏他一下，说句猥亵满满的调戏话，他会指引着康纳在只靠一根手指无法得到满足的情况下，增加另一根。  
还不够，康纳。他拍了下他的臀肉，不满的发号施令。再抬高点，这样才能进入的更深。  
“不——”康纳想要扭着腰避开这样的深入，“会，会痛。”  
海尔森的笑声在空气中飞散，他贴近康纳的耳朵，声音早已低的不能更低。这样你才能爽。  
康纳发出一声短促的低吟，两根手指同时在紧致的入口处抽出，再缓慢的插入。一阵陌生的激流虽然微弱，但刺激着他急促的叫出声。  
“父亲，”康纳扭动着腰，“还要。”  
我知道。他了然说。你把它们咬的太紧，但你明白若想得到更多，你得放松自己。  
“是——是的，父亲。”康纳松开紧咬的下唇，第三根指头顺着撑开的缝隙钻进半个指节，令他惊喘着发出哭泣的声音。“父亲，别这么快！”  
是你让我这么快的。男人无情的说。  
翘的高高的臀肉中央不断开合露出红色的肉洞，男孩的手指在其中毫无阻碍飞速进出，伴随着每次抽插都带出粘腻的水声，即使在水声淋淋的浴室里也清晰可闻。就快了，康纳小腹不停收缩着，每次用力刺激前列腺带来的快感快积累到顶峰。  
但就在这时，放在地上的背包忽然响起一阵铃声。  
嗷。康纳猛地睁开眼睛，差点得到高潮的身体仿佛被一阵冷风吹过，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，他眨眨眼，因为激情的眼泪霎时流出，滴落在毛巾中，之前快要攀升至高潮的激情已然退散，他烦躁的回头看了眼，手机还在孜孜不倦的响着。  
被操的一团乱的脑子迟缓的开始运作。  
如果他想的没错，这个电话有极大可能是海尔森打来的，他在中午搭乘飞机的间隙是告诉他会晚点来电话。他试图起身，却带动停留在体内的手指刺激着敏感的肉壁，瞬间腰软了。  
手机再次响起来。康纳百分百确定是他。但目前这个情景，康纳十分确定他今晚可能不太有那个心情再开拓自己一遍，而顶着身下毛巾的肉棒还硬邦邦的十分需要纾解。  
怀着一种恶作剧的心情，康纳拉过背包带，飞快的拿出手机。  
“康纳？”男人熟悉的声音就这样穿过大洋传到耳边，这比康纳一万个幻想都要管用，康纳停在甬道的手指忍不住再往深处去一些。  
没有得到回应，海尔森发出疑惑的声音，“怎么了，出什么事吗？”他那边有着嘈杂的背景音，混着偶尔一两声车鸣。  
康纳呼出一口气，手指开始有节奏的进出，声音有些不稳，但也不算很明显。  
“抱歉，父亲，我正在忙，没能注意到电话。”  
“今天你们有球赛对吧？我猜是这样，所以特意晚点打过来。”  
“是的，”康纳闭上眼睛，微微喘气，“我们赢了。”  
“那真棒。”他听起来很为康纳感到高兴，“我正在去酒店的路上，这边可真堵车。”  
“堵了很久吗？”  
“实际上我们特意绕了路，但还是有点——”他忽然停顿一下，似乎和旁边的人说了什么，康纳没听清楚。  
“不过没关系，我已经到了，谢天谢地。”  
那太好了。康纳原本想这样说，但手指无意中触碰到那个敏感的点，他虽拿开手机，却依旧被海尔森捕捉到。  
“康纳？你怎么了？”  
康纳睁开眼睛，听着手机那边传来男人平稳的呼吸，忽然就有些不开心。  
“今天我们上了一节有趣的课。”  
“喔？”那边传来其他人的声音，混着“欢迎”之类的词，康纳猜测他进了酒店。  
“虽然是陈词滥调，但我被雅各布他们叫去一起听了，名字我忘了，总之就是再上了一遍生理卫生科。”  
“啊哈。”男人有些心不在焉的答应了一声，“可你说有趣。”  
“我是这样说，因为课后，教授给每个听课的同学都发了一份礼物。雅各布是一袋避孕套。”  
“嘀！”听起来像电梯的声音，过了会儿，男人忽然问：“那你呢？”  
“我得到一瓶桃子味的润滑剂，我得说，这个牌子的润滑效果真的非常不错。”  
话筒那边忽然一阵沉默，康纳只能听到自己故意对着话筒喘气的声音。紧接着是有节奏的啪嗒声，那是皮鞋落在木质地板的声音，每一下如同敲击在康纳心脏上。  
“康纳——”他开口，声音染上一丝沙哑，仿佛之前的沉默都只是在酝酿或是思索。“你做了什么？”他发问，口气中竟有一丝恼怒。  
康纳顿了下，决定实话实话。“做你之前做的却没做完的事。”  
“你这个令人头疼的孩子！”他果然恼了，“你现在在哪儿？”  
“学校的浴室里。”  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“也就是今天。”康纳虽然以前就想尝试，但总是有些胆怯。海尔森不高兴是其中一个原因，但惹恼他又是另一个“促进”的原因。  
那边传来一声叹气。  
“告诉我你只用了手指。”  
明明白白的听到他的嫉妒令康纳难耐的摩擦着双腿。  
“对。”  
“你这个坏孩子。告诉我，你感觉怎么样？”  
“我觉得……挺好的。”康纳思索着，最后满足说：“我喜欢被填满的感觉，父亲。”  
听筒传来一声粗喘，紧接着是海尔森无奈的控诉：“你不能，你不应该这样做，这样对我太残忍了。”  
“那我应该把它们都抽出去吗，父亲？”康纳狡黠的眨眨眼，似乎明白了这场对话的有趣之处。  
“它们？我的上帝！”男人竭力使自己听起来更为严厉，但急促的喘息出卖了他。  
“父亲，爸爸……”康纳叫着他，听不清楚对方在说什么，手指机械的模仿着性器更为激烈的进出。“你进的，呃，太深了！啊！”康纳感到腰肢一阵酸软，他勉强用手肘支撑着自己才能够顺畅的呼吸，他对着话筒惊叫着，跨坐在长凳上的腰有节奏的晃动着，仿佛男人正在他身后有力的撞击着，操干着，每次朝后挺动，手指被吞的更深，就像渴望男人的阴茎一样贪婪的咬住它们，不断的吸吮吞食。“父亲！我不行了……啊……别那么用力！啊！父亲，求你……求……啊！”  
在经历前所未有的极致欢愉后，康纳在熟悉的水声中慢慢恢复神智，他侧过头，掉落在地上的手机已经黑屏，显示通话停止。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

自电话事件过去快一个月，康纳本来的战战兢兢很快就被繁重的课业给淹没。他的历史课老师绝对，绝对在针对他。  
康纳熬了一个通宵把修改的第——多少次，他也失去记忆了——报告发送至老师的邮箱后，像个获得特赦的死囚一般怀着小心翼翼的愉快，四肢并用的爬回床，倒头就睡。  
被敲门声吵醒的时候，他试图睁开粘的紧紧的眼皮，可这显然超出了他的精力范围，但门外那个家伙在停顿少许后，认定屋内有人一般不肯放弃的再次敲响那张薄薄的木板。  
可真是烦透了。康纳扔掉脸上的枕头，怒气冲冲的几步跨到门边。如果是雅各布这个混蛋再次忘记带钥匙，他绝对会揍他的。  
门刚开启一条缝，便被外部的力量大力推开，伴随着熟悉的身影映入眼帘，原本应该在千里之外的海尔森就这样“嘭”的一下出现在他面前，自然而然揽住他的腰，一边合上门。  
“猜我怎么找到你的。”  
被拥着往床边走去，康纳依旧还沉浸在迷糊里，直到一丝甜蜜的香味飘过鼻尖，他才下意识的看向墙上的时钟。  
“现在是下午五点，我怎么打你电话都不接，于是我打了你室友的电话。”  
也许手机没电了，或者在他不知道的时候掉进某个虫洞了，但康纳无心思考，他现在百分之九十的心思都在男人手里提着的方形盒子上，香味更浓了，他下意识的问道：“你怎么会有雅各布的电话？”  
“我有很多人的联系方式。”海尔森淡淡的说着，如他所愿的打开了那个精美的盒子。“我猜你饿了。”  
康纳一口吞掉蓝莓饼干的时候差点被噎到，惹来海尔森调笑的目光，这让他伸向饼干的手停顿了下，改为更袖珍的草莓蛋糕。  
“慢慢吃，还有很多。”  
“%￥#&*”  
“吃饭的时候不要说话。”他盯着康纳看了会儿，忽然问：“毛巾？”  
正努力填饱肚子的男孩眼神都没挪动的指了指身后。  
这是个简单的二人宿舍，前厅两边各自摆放着一套桌椅和单人床，靠一个小阳台和小巧的洗手间联通。海尔森才走进去，康纳忽然想到什么，涨红着脸跟着跑进去。  
但是还是太晚了。  
海尔森拿着一瓶粉红色的瓶装液体，冲他晃了晃。  
“桃子味？”  
康纳全身的血液都一瞬间涌到脑袋，手忙脚乱的试图去抢回来，可他忘记了彼此依旧存在的身高差。海尔森像逗弄猫咪一样举高高任由他扑腾，一眼看到T恤下摆也无法遮住的柔韧的腰肢，揽过自投罗网的男孩，一口亲上去，啧啧有声的品尝他唇舌中的甜蜜。  
康纳被紧紧压在身后的洗手台，被亲的毫无反抗之力，全部余留的感官只够他沉浸于海尔森过于缠绵的激吻。直到熟悉的开门声忽然响起，雅各布跳脱的嗓门随之而来，康纳扭过头也摆脱不了如影随形的唇舌，急中生智一脚把海尔森身后的门踹了回去。  
“嘿，康纳，你在家啊？”雅各布几步停在洗手间门外，手指敲了敲门。  
“当，当然了，我在，洗澡。”  
拼命冲已经色欲薰心的男人摇头，才总算得到对方不情不愿的首肯——无非是退开让康纳能逃离他的怀抱。但康纳立刻懊恼的反应过来自己做了件蠢事。如果刚刚假装什么都没发生，就可以直接跟雅各布解释是他父亲来探望而已。但之前他慌不择路的锁了门，此时再出去，不是显得非常奇怪吗？  
海尔森却不管这些，慢条斯理的将大衣脱掉挂在一边，盖上马桶，一点也没有觉得有什么问题的坐上去，用力拉着康纳坐在他怀里，牙齿一边咬上男孩的耳朵，边顺着对方大大敞开的衣领探进去，放肆的揉捏康纳那介于男孩和青年之间才有的柔软又富有弹性的胸脯，另一只狡猾的手则色情的使劲掐着他的屁股。  
康纳几乎要疯掉。海尔森成功把正常的探望变成了十八禁的都市故事。  
门外的雅各布还在絮絮叨叨的讲个不停，大意无非是尹薇又和那个印度来的小子走的很近，让他很不开心，但不开心的原因不止如此，比如他正在追求的那个三年级的金发姑娘居然背着他有了男朋友，还不止一个，最要命的是他正在交往的现任女朋友得知此事很快就会变成前任……边说还边冲康纳问：“我说的没错把？”  
康纳很想回答他。但在海尔森不满足于啃咬他颈部的肌肤，转而擒住他的唇，用舌头在他嘴中肆意搅动，咬住他无处可逃的舌头用力吸吮的时候，他除了发出可怜的闷哼声外，还能怎么办？  
但幸运的是雅各布并不要求他的回应，依旧把对方当垃圾桶一样唠叨着停不下来。  
这时，原本在他腰间游离的手忽然拉下松垮垮的运动短裤，露出缺乏日照的格外白皙的半边屁股，上面还留着几个新鲜的指印，男人宽大的手掌轻松的盖住那块肌肤，一根手指沿着隐秘的缝隙飞速的伸入进去。康纳猛地一惊，整个身体不由得往上一跳，头猛的撞到男人的额头，两人一同发出吃痛声。  
这下过分明显，即使神经粗如雅各布也发现了异常。  
“康纳？你没事吧？”  
康纳红着眼睛冲海尔森投去抱怨的一瞥，“我没事，只是不小心撞到头。”  
“哈，你最近有些奇怪，老是待在里面——”不料雅各布语出惊人，“说真的，你是不是那里有些不舒服？我可以推荐效果不错的药喔。”  
先不管雅各布所指的“那里”是什么，海尔森明显听出他想要的答案，原本揉着额头的手停下来，意味深长的看着面前的儿子，仿佛头一次打量他一般。说真的，证据不就在他手里拿着？  
海尔森不顾康纳打算说些什么，手绕到男孩背后，往手里倒了不少润滑剂，一瞬间，狭窄的房间充满了甜蜜的桃子味，充分湿滑的手指根本没客气的在康纳的后穴处按压，在发现他竟然能轻而易举的插入一根手指后，眼神变得更具侵略性。  
康纳在他进入的时候就浑身软成一团，心里叫着完蛋了，糟糕透顶，一边在男人往他屁股里塞进手指时配合的抬起腰，断断续续的对好朋友的关怀表达了感谢。噢，可怜的雅各布，他完全不知道一扇门背后正在发生什么。  
“你确定？这不是什么羞耻的事，‘屁股后面的痛’需要及时治疗就没问题。”  
显而易见，雅各布已经联想到错误的方向，但坦白讲，海尔森此时在他体内灵活进出的手指们不就是康纳“屁股里的痛”吗？  
康纳还想说什么，但海尔森突然撤出手指，托住他的臀部一把扯下剩下的裤子，维持着抱起他的姿势，将他抵在门上，使木门发出一声闷响。  
“抱歉，孩子——”在康纳瞠目结舌中，海尔森中气十足的开口，金属扣解开的声音清晰可辨，下一秒，不知道什么时候勃起的性器戳到足以容纳它的洞口处，示威的顶了顶，“他现在很忙。”话音刚落，耐心告罄的男人一个挺腰，巨大的阴茎顺着开启的肉洞全根没入，康纳后脑被这突然的动作撞到门板，令他发出一声破碎的轻哼。  
康纳甚至还无法适应被粗大阴茎撑开的诡异感受，就被迫面对男人狂风骤雨的抽插。男孩的声音有着独特的沙哑，在性爱中总能得到最好的发挥。也许有这方面的缘故也说不定，才令海尔森放过被他舔弄的微微肿胀的唇，面带愉悦的看着他跟随着插入节奏而无助的晃动着头，一边发出连自己都没有意识到的绵长呻吟。  
初次的性交激烈而短暂。海尔森在几次狂暴的顶入后，猛地掐住他的臀肉，深深的抵在男孩体内深处开始射精，康纳似痛苦似愉悦的扭曲着眉头，头埋在男人颈边，肠道忽然剧烈收缩抽搐，在低低的哭腔中达到高潮。  
康纳耳边出现短暂的空寂，唯有两人的心跳声剧烈不止。海尔森在他耳边微微喘息，似乎侧身从背后拿过什么。但康纳不打算知道了，他依旧把头深深埋在男人肩上，决定当个鸵鸟，不管海尔森是不是真的就在浴室操了他，也不管雅各布是不是还在门外一脸惊恐，他都不知道也不想管。  
他听到海尔森扭动把手开了门，一时间他下意识的屏住了呼吸，随后男人拍拍他的头，抱着他走回卧室，他感受到自己被放在熟悉的床上，但依旧闭着眼，偶尔吸一下鼻子，不肯正视眼前的现状。  
“清醒一点，小鸵鸟，你的室友早就离开了。”耳边传来海尔森不怀好意的话语，康纳别扭的睁开眼，果然发现屋内漆黑一片，只余床头一盏台灯发着柔和的微光。  
“你——”他对着那张缓慢靠近的脸，埋怨的话几乎脱口而出，对方挑眉替他脱掉身上的体恤。“你太过分了。”支吾半天，也只挤出这么一句话。  
海尔森手里不知什么时候变出一条毛巾，冲他微笑。“毛巾？”  
康纳瞪他。于是海尔森只得自己动手，微凉的触感擦过敏感的腿根，朝着被刚刚使用的地方挪去，康纳咬着唇想要躲开。可他的床实在太小。  
海尔森将他下体的浊液擦干净，还不忘揶揄：“我以为你一个人躲在浴室用润滑剂的时候，害羞这种东西就已经随风而逝才对。”然后还不忘擦拭自己被康纳精液弄脏的衬衣下摆。  
“算了。”他无所谓的丢开，干脆脱掉衬衫，然后是原本就只露出下体的此刻看起来十分不得体的裤子，随即拉开康纳的腿，将自己再度埋了进去。  
意料之中的插入故意放慢速度，康纳挣扎着弹动的两条腿被轻松的压在两边，反而更方便男人的进入。  
“不想要？”直到整根没入，海尔森才深吸口气，声音低沉的询问。  
才怪。康纳当然不会回答他。但成年人的性爱有必要如此雷厉风行吗？他之前被压在门上的背还隐隐作痛呢。  
沉默的暗示够明显了。海尔森诱惑着他把腿再张开点，让他进的更深，“你的柔韧性非常棒，适合很多高难度的姿势，想试试吗？”  
康纳被体内剧烈搅动的硬物顶的浑身冒火，气喘吁吁的告饶，“那些，那些都下次好吗？”  
海尔森动作不停，笑了，“当然没问题。”  
比之前更有力的挺动，让康纳不一会儿就脸颊泛红，嘴唇微张，眼睛蓄满泪水，一副快被操坏的模样。  
“我们不，呃，回家吗？”  
“明天吧，我不认为你晚上还能走得了路。”他回答的毫不隐晦，其中的意有所指令康纳窘迫的闭上眼，双腿却有意识的环上对方的腰，主动在海尔森每次插入时挺腰迎接。因为这不就是他一直想要的吗？  
至于可怜的雅各布，康纳在心底对他说着抱歉，但很快就被抛之脑后。

THE END


End file.
